How Do You Doo?
How Do You Doo? is the first episode of Scooby-Doo and the Doo Crew Premise A trip to the pet shop where Shaggy got Scooby leads to Scooby being kidnapped by a Parrot Man. Will the gang find Scooby or will the Parrot get away? Plot "I can't believe we've already ran out of Scooby Snacks!" Fred exclaimed as the gang drove to Marty's Pet Mart for Scooby Snacks. "I know seems like just last week we were refilling our stock." Velma said. "Because it was a week ago!" Shaggy laughed. Scooby laughed as well. The gang hopped out and entered a huge store full of pets, toys, and food. "This place is huge!" Daphne exclaimed in awe. "Ri Know!" Scooby agreed. "Welcome to Marty's gang!" Greeted Marty the owner of the shop. "Hello Scoob how ya been?" "Rood!" Scooby smiled as Marty pet him on the head. "Mister." A woman dressed in a black gown and decked with pearls said. Her stilletos made her 5 inches taller. "Where can I findthe talking dogs?" She asked. "Sorry, ma'm we don't have any." Marty responded. "That's a shame, I'm En Garde, and I would've paid a large sum of money for a talking dog." She said strutting away. "Alright, the Scooby Snacks are in aisle 27, feel free to look at the animals." Marty said as he walked away. The gang walked to aisle 27. The aisle was full of Scooby Snacks. "Alright Scoob what flavor should we get, Nacho Cheese or Oatmeal?" Shaggy asked looking at the many flavors of Scooby Snacks. "Ruhh, Roatmeal!" Scooby said licking his lips. "What's that?" Daphne said pointing at a light fixture. On the fixture stood a Parrot Man! "Backaw! What's that?!" The Parrot Man repeated back, swooping off the fixture grabbing Scooby and swooping back. "Relp!" Scooby called. "Backaw!" The creature said as it flew off and disappeared. "Gang we have to find Scooby so we'll have to split up." Fred said. "Daphne and I will investigate the grooming salon, while you two investigate here in this maze of aisles." "Ok!" The gang said. (In the Grooming Salon) "Who do you think would steal Scooby?" Fred asked. "Definitley En Garde. she said she would do anything to get Scooby!" Daphne replied angrily. "Backaw! Definitley En Garde!" A voice screeched. Fred and Daphne turned to see the Parrot Man! "Quick grab a hose!" Fred said tossing a hose to Daphne. The two turned them on and sprayed the Parrot Man out the door. "Yes we did it!" Daphne cheered. "But the downside is we just releaseed a raging Parrot Man into the store!" Fred cried. "Quick let's go tell Shaggy and Velma!" Daphne said rushing out the door. (In the aisles) "Like, I wonder where Scoob is?" Shaggy wondered. "I don't know, but we've already looked for him in aisles 1 to 33 and we're not any closer to finding him!" Velma said. "Backaw! We're not any closer to finding him!" The Parrot Man screeched, swooping down on the two. "Jinkies!" Velma screamed "Zoinks!" Shaggy yelled. The Parrot Man began to give chase divebombing the two every chance he got. Fred and Daphne ran into an aisle. Velma and Shaggy ran into Daphne and Fred. "Ow!" Daphne said, rubbing her head. The gang looked to their side and saw Scooby in a cage labeled "Talking Dog" "Jeepers, it's Scooby!" Daphne yelled. Scooby whimpered. "We need a key." Velma said puzzled. "Backaw! We need a key!" The creature repeated swooping from the ceiling. "Run!" Fred yelled. The Parrot Man veered of couse and rammed into Scooby's glass cage which shattered into pieces. Scooby leaped out of his prison and ran away with the gang. "I have an idea." Fred said. He grabbed a ball and flung it at the Parrot Man. He veered off course and into a fish tank display. The Parrot Man was stuck in the tank. "Now let's see who this dognapper is.." Shaggy said pulling off the mask. "Marty!?" "Why would you kidnap poor Scooby?" Daphne asked. "Reah!" Scooby yelled. "When I heard En Garde would pay a large amountof many for a talking dog I looked in our stock and we weren't supposed to recieve anymore for 7 months! I instantly thought about Scooby so I created this costume so I could kidnap Scooby and sell him to En Garde and become rich. It would've worked if it weren't for you meddling kids!" The police dragged Marty away. "Since you did such a good job you get a year supply of Scooby Snacks." An officer said to Scooby. "Really? Scooby-Dooby-Doo!!" Scooby said with a grin Writer's Note Feel free to review my episodes! Locations *Marty's Pet Mart **Grooming Salon Cast and Characters Villains *Parrot Man Suspects Culprits Notes/Trivia * Home Media *Scooby-Doo and the Doo Crew Volume 1: Scooby Snack Scare Category:ScoobyDude34's Stuff Category:Scooby-Doo and the Doo Crew